Tier-Ra
'Appearance' Height: '''3'6 '''Build: '''Toned and Lean '''Main color: '''Sand '''Markings: '''None '''Skin color: '''Peach '''Eye style and color: '''Rounded eyes with light green eyes '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Hair droops down in front of her eyes, dreads are rounded and runs short on her left side and long on the right. The right side dreads are tied together '''Other noticeable features: *'Headset:' Uses it to communicate with the other legionnaires. Works from a very long range. *'Cybernetic Digging Claws:' Based off the Shovel Claws, these claws are made for duability when digging. Can also very very useful in a fight. Overall clothing style: Wears a black decortive shirt with a white tank top underneath it, green shorts with stripes and a pair of white boots 'Personality' Likes *Geology *Going on adventurous missions *Hanging around with the other legionnaires Dislikes *Traitors *Duke *How the legion is being runned right now *Demons Fav drink: Flavored Water Fav food: 'Garlic Mashed Potatoes '''Personality: ' *Loner to a degree *Serious *Cunning and Sly *Loyal soldier *Pretty intelligent *Harsh, but honest *Reliable *Hard-Working '''Abilities and Skills Strengths: *Excellent at digging tunnels and mapping out routes *Good close combat fighter Weaknesses: *Doesn't do well in groups or platoons, prefers to work alone or in pairs *Not good with weapons like guns 'History' *Born within the legion *Had a rough childhood, her mother was killed in a raid by the Zoah when she was 6 *Her father raised her but was strict and abusive towards her *Went into cadet school and did very well despite her home issues going on *Father is KIA, she starts to do better in cadet school *Graduates and soon works her way up as a Warrent Officer *The legion returns back to the island *Begins to work under Duke *Dingo takeover happens, help fights the against the dingoes and defend the remaining echidnas *Civil War happens, fought on the Frost Legion side *Whole Enerjak event happens, loses her cybernetics but regains them when she stays with the legion under Eggman's control now *Was part of the Albion attack, managed to not get dragged away by Thrash by tunneling underground *Discovers Duke became a traitor and changes, becoming more bitter as a person *Infection plot happens! *Duke returns and shows aggression towards him *Works around the base, just kinda keeping to herself mostly *Oh great, Duke dragged some demon lords to the base *They attack the base and helps fight back, ends with Sade making a deal with Pravus *Everything kinda calms down but a lot of talk going on about that events that occured *A strange echidna lady shows up and helps shows her around the base *Turns out the echidna lady is in fact Pandora, the Goddess of Evil who came looking for Sade *Things happen and the goddess reveals herself and decides to raise the dead *Great! All the dead legionnaires are back. *Kinda been just keeping herself busy by going on mini mission to map out areas on the island 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *She was an adoptable I got off of Jaci, really like the design and went for it *Took me a while to come up with her name and purpose for her as a character *Not in a platoon, once tried to but didn't work out well Category:Minor Characters